kartland_almanacfandomcom-20200214-history
J-Man
"CHEEEEEEEESY GEEEEEEEENIEEEEEE" ~ J-Man J-Man, also known as SneakiestChameleon, is a YouTuber and admin on the Kartland Server. He has served Mike Honcho's since December 2013, and has also served on Block Party during and after the feud between them. He is the inventor of the Piss Train and the teleporter/dispenser races, and he also remodeled the Mario map that is on the server today, he keeps the melee rooms under control, and also likes doing events and various fun stuff. Oh and he made an ad for the server. He is currently unavailable to record things, and he hasn't been very active lately due to other priorities in his life, but will do what he can to update the server when needed.__TOC__ Personality J-Man is a chillaxed prankster and enjoys doing crazy stuff. His hobbies include drawing comics, making some sort of video, and just being J-Man. He's usually in a calm demeanor but can get a temper when he has to come on to the server for rule-breakers while he is in the middle of a Tour-of-Duty. Luckily for us, he does not go on as many tours as he used to, because he knows Mann-Up is a huge scam, but could sometimes be doing contracts to an equal reaction. He has an almost-completely stuffed friend list and does not accept friend invites unless he knows you well. His one goal in life is to own a Golden Frying Pan, and will try anything to net his way up to get one. He won't care if it's duped, he just wants it, to smash it into people's heads and make them into shiny statues. He suffers from some major insomnia problems and will often stay up late at night and could potentially doze off until after 2 PM. Eventually he'll get an actual job to set himself straight. He often gets confused and needs to hear carefully for what people are saying. He often goes to the GMod Cinema server "Cereal Box", despite it not being for civilized people, and would often post whatever cringey, funny, or plain annoying videos he has on a playlist, and occasionally does a "Cinema Lottery" where a video "picks" a winner from the seats, that he purposely rigs up. And it doesn't matter what video is on the screen either, he just has his view focused on it and wouldn't care about it. History J-Man has started playing Team Fortress 2 on October 8 2011, the day he joined Steam. He has interest in all the crazy stuff that happens in the community, especially on Mario Kart servers. He has joined "Mike Honcho's Cantina" sometime in 2013 while searching for more interesting Mario maps (and just so you know, he got GLUED to it! XD), and was primarly responsible in the server's popularity after many videos were recorded on the server by him, including the infamous misadventures of the idiot player Dude of Funn. In 2014, the Mike Honcho's server got into a fight with rival server Block Party which carried a very similar map, and J-Man offered to get the map modified to remove their logos. The merge also resulted in Block Party owner T0St3D becoming a head Admin of Mike's. Block Party would come down for a year and a half due to server issues and losing popularity, but Mike Honcho's has stood strong as J-Man kept it a better place. 2015 saw the year when J-Man had been targeted by Fallen, who's been on an abusing spree and had falsely banned various people including J-Man. But after the owner Torched got J-Man unbanned, he started a forum post that offered to get other victims unbanned. A similar thread was also made during the time the ban system didn't work, and people posted Steam ID's of various rule-breakers to J-Man. Eventually after the events, Fallen was banned from Mike's and had his admin revoked, and the result of the battles have caused the addition of a hidden tombstone of Fallen to the server map. The same year also saw the server getting moved various times, from the hands of Torched to Okamiguy and then the old Block Party owner T0St3D, where the server got it's current name "Party Honcho's Kartland". And after all this, J-Man was still keeping things tight in the community that he helped shape into what it is today. Since the server became part of Block Party as of T0St3D's reign, Fallen became unbanned but has since gotten better and he and J-Man are on okay terms. J-Man is currently able to add new features to the server as a Super Admin, and has worked his way up the ranks through honesty, and then being a double-agent. Trivia * His birthday is March 20. * He loves to watch Vinesauce livestreams, and his favorite streamer is Joel. * He drew many cartoons, and the main ones are "The Blahs", "Viva! Jumping Bean", and "The Freaky 5". He hasn't drawn much in the last few months, since he's focused on dat pan. * He has a YoYoGames account, where he uploaded a bunch of mediocre games that he programmed with Game Maker. His considered magnum opus's on it are "Gobblin' Man", a Pac-Man clone that he touted was better than most on the site, and "Don Sato", which was a crappy IWBTG clone that wasn't ever finished. * He has several rare items in his backpack that he likes showing off, including the only-known CRAFTED Professional Killstreak Giger Counter and a Craft #69 Bear Necessities once owned by skaskanker, the same person that built TF2Warehouse and runs CSGO Shop. Other rare treasures can be viewed on J-Man's steam profile. * SneakiestChameleon was not J-Man's first YouTube channel, he had two more before it and one was TheFreakingJMan. TheFreakingJMan was the original host for the trolling videos before he had to secretly move them due to his mother's chagrin. The channel is no longer active as J-Man lost his password. * J-Man is now a regular troll on True Capitalist Radio, usually having his audio splices play during its most popular segment "Radio Graffiti". * He is probably one of the most awesome people you will meet in your life. Category:Browse Category:Admins